


dancing to the devils Tango

by Mamallama11



Category: DreamSMP, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, bitchboyshit, dreamnotfound, firstfic, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamallama11/pseuds/Mamallama11
Summary: Dream is a famous DJfor one of the most powerful gang leaders in allof badlands Detroit.Despite having his dream of being a famous DJ known by manyhe still craves something,  something to make his life sparkwhen his life collides with a certain pretty British boyhe thinks he might have found that spark.or rich bitch dream thinks he has everything until he find something he cant have.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	dancing to the devils Tango

**Author's Note:**

> HII  
> my names mama  
> im pretty new to writing so please spare me if i make some grammatical errors  
> im kinda nervous to write/publish this 
> 
> im writing this to get better at writing  
> but also DNf >:] 
> 
> If any of the content creators decide they are no longer okay with fanfics like this being written about them i will automatically archive it with no hesitation 
> 
> feedback/criticism is very much so appreciated 
> 
> if you want to DM me personally im active on twitter @darkieslore
> 
> okay last note  
> this is kind of futuristic  
> but not that far into the future it just has some more advanced technology!!

the club was bright 

the neon strobe lights hitting the crowded bodies dancing down at the floor skin on skin 

the air smelt of cheap perfume, alcohol, and drugs 

the sweet smell of the best club in downtown Detroit 

the basic music blared through the club....

dream walks in through the back of the clubs entrance slipping into his dressing room 

he closes the door behind him catching his breath as he leans against the door 

"well...your late" a unidentified voice came from somewhere across the room 

he began to panic he didn't have his mask on so if it was a deranged fan breaking into his dressing room 

his career as a faceless dj would pretty much be over.

dream looks up quickly towards the voice "what th....SAPNAP!!!"

his panic fades as quickly as it entered 

"DREAMIEEEE" the raven hair boy responded pouncing onto the tall blond forcing him into a tight hug 

the boys began cackling as dream lost his balance falling over they were both sprawled across the floor faces red with laughter 

when they finally settled down 

dream was the first to talk

dream looked over at sapnap punching him hard in the arm " DUDE what are you doing here? i thought you were in university down at Texas??"

sapnap rubs his arm where dream had hit he pouting " asshole that hurt!!"

dream chuckled at sapnaps antics " seriously what are you doing here?" 

"rude did you not want to see me " the shorter boy stands up dodging dreams question 

dream got up looking over at his bestfriend 

" no its not that I'm just surprised, does Bad know your here? In Detroit?"

sapnap failed to meet dreams gaze his eyes focused on his black vans 

he was hiding something and dream knew it 

"ill take that as a no, sap what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" he huffs out in response

dream sighs he was already late to his DJ job

but that could wait his top priority was sapnap and finding out what was bugging his childhood friend.

" oh okay ill just go tell bad your here then" dream says turning around acting as if he were about to open the door

"NO DONT" sapnap grabbed dreams wrist tightly 

"THEN TELL ME WHATS WRONG??" dream pulled his wrist back from sapnaps grip he felt bad for snapping at the boy. He loved sapnap to death but his stubbornness was horrible 

"I GOT EXPELLED OKAY!!!" the dark haired boy shouts back

"sapnap..." dream gives sap a look akin to sadness like a little puppy it made sapnap wanna gag he hated being pitied especially by his bestfriend 

"god stop pitying me go Dj or something ill be fine maybe ill find a hot chick to make out with to drown my sorrows " sapnap gave a airy laugh dream could tell he didn't wanna talk about it right then

"fine fine but we are talking about this later" dream was going to continue on his rant about how it is very important that they talk about there feelings but sapnap quickly ushered him out of the room shoving his mask into his hand and slamming the door close in front of dream " rude ass" he mumbled before walking down the empty hallway

dreams walk down the hall was like it always was the mellow sound of club music oozed through the walls he could feel the rumble in his feet just as he was about to slip the white smiley face mask onto his face he bumped into someone much shorter then him the guy slammed face first into dreams chest with a small omph

" holy shit dude are you okay?" dream asked worried 

the guy backs up he looked dazed and kind of confused he had a bright crimson liquid running down from his nose   
" oh shit your nose it bleeding!"  
the pale boy puts his finger up to his nose wiping the blood and looking down at his red stained finger   
"are you okay ?"   
the small boy looked completely out of it " I'm...okay" the small brunette managed to get out before passing out into dreams arms...

_George_ _rubbed his eyes there was a bright light on his_ face

he grumbled in irritation trying to slap the light   
" sapnap stop fucking flashing him in the eyes with your phone it doesn't help!" a voice from some where in the distance said sternly 

the person behind the flashlight groaned "hey! this is your fault in the first place!"  
George couldn't make out the face of the person with the flashlight because he backed away walking off somewhere Georges short vision couldn't see 

George tried to collect his thoughts _where am i? is this heaven? why does my head_ hurt?

he tried sitting up and was ushered to lay back down 

he looked over at who was pushing him down   
there was a boy probably standing 6 foot something dirty blonde hair small dotted freckles spread across the bridge of his nose his eyes were what he assumed to be green the boy was lean looking rather fit even if he couldn't quite see his body shape under all the layered clothes it was pretty clear he was strong the guy put his hand on Georges shoulder laying him back down _god why is his grip so strong  
_ his brain began already shoving naughty thoughts into his brain he shook his head trying to rid of the thoughts   
he didn't even know the guy he could totally be getting kidnapped right now.

" you know i though that that kidnappers were ugly old men in there 60s not attractive blond guy"  
the blond boy looked at him shocked not expecting George too say that  
if George were in his right mind he might have noticed the taller mans bright colored cheeks  
  
George could hear someone cackling in the background assumingly sapnap   
the guy in front of him laughed dryly " i didn't kidnap you, you fainted" the angel- i mean the boy smiled a white charming smile at George  
if George was standing right now his knees would probably be very weak he was thankful that he was laying down.  
  


George thought about it the memory of bumping into someone and fainting at the sight of his own blood _embarrassing_ he clasps his hand over his face groaning "im sooo so sorry"   
the blond nods as if though he were saying _its fine_.  
" sap i have to leave make sure this guy gets where he needs to for me alright?" the blond looks back at someone   
the blond stands now even taller then when he was crouching next to George  
 _hot,  
no no no stop!  
  
_the blond waves goodbye to George and then to sapnap leaving George alone with the other.  
 _shit i didn't even catch his name_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THAnk you so much for reading  
> please do tell me if this sucked ass  
> anyway have a nice day dont forget to drink water and get a goodnight sleep :]


End file.
